Severius Trebatis
Severius Trebatis is a very successful book author and salesman from the Lordaeron kingdom. Outward Appearance The most easily notable things of Severius are his eyes, or at least his one eye. A thick cloth blindfold is strung around the other. It has faint stains of blood on it, but he usually disregards the imperfection. His left eye has a fair difference to itself, as it has a most notable color to it –'' white. While word says he is blind, others say he simply has white eyes. He wears dark cloth and leather clothes and usually wears his gloves in cold environments. His hair is slicked back, and he often has a freshly shaved beard stubble. His skin is faintly pale, and he is fairly slim. He always carries two pouches on his belt, and a satchel around his shoulder, in which he stores his books and writing equipment. Personality Severius is a fairly humble person, that often speaks carefully and with much consideration of words. He tends to stay in a polite manner and seems to favor every race, excluding the Horde's. His expression varies at times, but he is often seen with a bright smile on his face when walking about at day. Living in Lordaeron Severius is thirty-seven. He has lived in Lordaeron for roughly twenty years, and has lived through both the first and second wars as a child and teenager. His father, Victor Trebatis, was a fair salesman while his mother was a housewife. Severius often helped his father in the stand he worked in, doing things such as sorting the supplies and whatnot. At some point in his late teenage years, he had started writing shorter stories that came to his mind, and soon started writing texts that would go on for pages over pages. At his twenty-sixth year of age, he had seen no other reason to stay in Lordaeron, and had left his home for Elwynn Forest via ship. Elwynn Forest With a spared income for himself, he bought himself a small, cheap stead owned by Hrolf-Soren Gudmund, where he had settled down to continue his writing. His first best-selling book was titled "The Whispering Darkness", which explains the life of Titus Varin and his wife, who had explored the cursed catacomb of Earl Vincent Shadowstroke. He continued his salesman career in the small town of Goldshire, where he achieved his main income from. Daily, he would go out to his stand, set up the goods he wished to sell and trade with passing through travellers for an occasional amount of gold, silver or copper coins. Roughly two years later, he returned to writing his second book, a greater novel titled ''The Winds of Untold Twilight. This book explained the ramblings of the insane mage known as Accius Vuldren, who aimed to gain power by worshiping various demonic creatures. Subsequently found by a fictional order of paladins, he was accused of heresy, witchcraft and murder, and was thus sentenced for beheading. Accius escaped with a magical spell he had cast, and continued his ramblings inside the diary of his. The following is an excerpt: This book was sold best as an example of the Light's judgement upon the ones who dare betray it, and has given him a great amount of gold. Despite this, he decided to live simple and stay away from overly costly endeavours. Eight years later, he had moved to Stormwind City, and settled down for writing in the Trade District, in a home above his shop. Authored Books Severius has authored five books: *"The Whispering Darkness", his first book *''The Winds of Untold Twilight'', his second book, a great novel *''Lonely Academy'', his third book, starring Bellum Morris in a nightmare *''The Falling City'', a novel speaking of a high elf's point of view at the fall of Silvermoon *''The Reign of Oblivion'', a novel of the fictional city of Sorrowdale, depicting the oppressed life of slaves and demons. Most of his books follow a mildly grim point of view, as depicted in The Falling City and The Reign of Oblivion. Poems By now, Trebatis only wrote one poem as he visited the town of Darkshire. With concern for the village's state, he wrote an arguably rhyming poem describing his visit, in a grim and dark way: "Darkness houses in the forests; Plague and Vermin hiding from the tourists; Only beggars within range, Living from meek life exchange, Ravens, maggots fill the halls To finish heralding a final call." He ended up naming it The Duskwood Shires in reference to Darkshire and its surrounding estates and farms. Category:Human Category:Author Category:Lordaeron Category:Back story